TALLAHASSEE
by Googlekins
Summary: "Tell me Ms. Swan, what DID you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"
1. Chapter 1

**Tallahassee**

**A/N: My take on what kept Emma in Tallahassee longer than anywhere else in the time between when she gave birth to Henry, and arriving in Storybrooke.**

**Swan Queen Fluff near the end. Characters are not mine.**

**AS USUAL, hugs and kisses to my Beta, Swansandqueens. **

Emma Swan turned her key in the lock to the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret, and stepped into the dimly lit room, throwing her keys on the table and dropping 3 of the 4 pieces of mail she'd brought in with her. Before reaching down to pick up the mail she'd dropped on the floor, the post mark on the envelope still in her hand made her freeze. Her blood ran cold, and goose bumps pimpled all over her skin.

"Tallahassee?" she breathed out in a whisper, a small panic rising in her gut. There was no return address, but the postmark was unmistakable. Sliding her thumb under the fold at the top, she ripped it open slowly, delaying as much as she could in revealing whatever was inside. It was a short letter; only 4 sentences or so. The blood drained from Emma's face as the letter fell from her fingers, landing on top of the forgotten mail piled on the floor.

"Oh, crap." Emma said to herself, and she leaned on the large wooden table as she felt her legs almost give out. Swallowing hard against her suddenly dry throat, she bent down quickly, retrieving the letter, grabbed her keys and ran out the door, not bothering to lock it behind her. It was time to stop pretending. Time to stop hiding. It was time to live again.

It was Saturday. Regina loved Saturdays. Walking around her beloved honeycrisp apple tree, she selected only the most deliciously ripe apples to make her famous apple cider. Henry was at the park in the woods, and she had all day to herself. She was going to enjoy it. She had been having a terrible week, and this day was going to be her saving grace; or so she hoped.

She heard the engine of Emma Swan's offensively loud yellow VW bug before she saw it, that annoying rumble of metal and grease accompanied by an occasional bang as it would backfire.

"Perfect," she sarcastically grumbled under her breath as she saw the hideous car drive past the privacy fence. Her facial muscles tensed as she heard it pull into her drive and the door open and close with a creak. _I am NOT in the mood to deal with THIS today, _Regina thought to herself. Hiding her attraction to the blonde was becoming trying, at best.

Deep inside, Regina wondered if she stayed real quiet, maybe Ms. Swan would leave. Maybe she wouldn't notice the gate to the backyard opened and wouldn't go through it. Just MAYBE the annoying blonde wouldn't find her. Regina knew she was being ridiculous, but what was the hurt in hoping.

Regina stood unmoving, her basket full of apples lazily hanging from the crook of her arm. Every muscle in her body was tensed and ready for a fight as Emma almost ran through the gate and made a beeline for Regina. _Beautiful!_ Regina thought. _Stop it, Regina!_ she chided herself. There was a crumpled piece of paper in Emma's hand, and a look in her eyes which Regina did not ever remember seeing before on the woman.

Emma stopped mere inches away from Regina, nose to nose. Her frown almost looked pleading as she searched Regina's eyes. Regina only waited for an explanation, her face stone cold and impatient.

"Ms. Swan, do explain yourself. Quickly," Regina's irritation was rising. Emma lifted her chin along with the fist which held the crumpled up letter. "Can I speak to you inside?" Emma was sincere and hopeful. Regina only nodded. Accepting that today was going to be far from relaxing, she sighed and motioned for Emma to follow her into the house as she made her way to the backdoor. Emma dutifully trailed closely behind.

"What's this all about, Sheriff?" Regina asked, not unkindly, as she set her basket of apples on the kitchen counter and took a seat at the small table next to the window. Gesturing to the seat opposite her, inviting Emma to sit as well. She did so, and laid the paper on the table in front of her face down, smoothing out the wrinkles. Emma looked up at Regina and felt her stomach turn. She couldn't believe she was about to spill her guts to her so-called nemesis, but she knew Regina was the only one who could help her.

"Regina," Emma began as her voice broke slightly, "I need to tell you a story. And then I'm going to ask for your help." Regina raised a single eyebrow and dipped her head in acknowledgement, urging Emma to continue. Regina had to admit she was intrigued.

"Do you remember when you snooped into my past and found that I'd spent a longer time in Tallahassee than anywhere else in the last ten years?"

Regina scoffed. "Of course, what a silly question. Is your whole story going to be this frivolous?" Regina watched as something dark passed over Emma's features, her eyes glazed over, and she pressed her lips together tightly.

"Anyway..." Emma continued, "You wanted to know why. So now I'm going to tell you."

Regina leaned on her elbows, resting her chin on her clasped hands. Emma took a deep breath and began her story.

"I was 23, and was just looking for anywhere that would give me a job. I was headed east on I-10 just past a little town called Panama City when I saw a sign that said Tallahassee was 40 miles away. I thought the name was interesting, so I thought I'd check it out."

Regina listened, surprisingly she found herself enthralled. She'd resigned herself to the understanding that she'd never know why Emma stayed in Tallahassee, and she was not going to interrupt Emma and lose the chance to find out.

Emma looked down at her hands as she spoke softly.

"I found a decent hotel, and decided to check out the town. The woman at the front desk of the hotel gave me the names of some 'swanky places,' as she called them, but said this place called _Level 8_ was where I'd find the best drinks and hottest music, so, of course, that's where I went." Emma smoothed her hands over the paper in front of her again.

"I'd been there about 20 minutes when I saw this woman stand up from her table and run out of the door. No one followed her, and no one appeared to even notice, so I felt like someone should check on her. When I got out into the hall, I saw the roof access door closing, so naturally I figured she had gone up to the roof. Fortunately, I was right." Emma looked up at Regina and was surprised to see she had the mayor's complete and undivided attention.

"I found her standing on one of the beams stretching out from the rooftop, holding onto a support wire and staring down at the street 15 stories below." Emma took a moment to gather her thoughts so she could continue without breaking into tears, at least not yet.

"I asked her what she was doing, and she said she had lost the love of her life, and couldn't bear the thought of living without her."

Regina nodded. She understood that feeling all too well, her eyes suddenly growing wider as she realized what Emma had just said. "What did you do?" Regina urged her to continue.

"I told her she could find love again, she would just need to have faith, and hope, and a little patience." Emma looked Regina in the eyes, and thought she saw something faintly resembling a human emotion in them.

She sighed and went on, "Anyway, I eventually got her off the roof and bought her a drink. Her name was Layla. Layla Munroe. I talked to her all night, and the next day we had lunch and hung out. One thing led to another," Emma looked back down at her hands, laying flat on the table, "and I fell in love with her."

Emma was not looking at Regina, so she did not see the softening of Regina's eyes, or the relaxed muscles soothing over her features, or the tiny smile on her usually stiff lips.

"I don't know if she loved me back, but I had always hoped she would. And that's why I stayed for 2 years." Emma looked up again. "I waited 2 years for her to say she loved me, but I don't think she ever got over her first love."

Emma felt tears stinging behind her eyes. "I found her in bed with her neighbor. They'd been sleeping together for 6 months before I caught them. She didn't even try to apologize." Emma felt her throat constrict, and she gasped as Regina reached across the table and linked their fingers together, squeezing gently, trying to give Emma enough courage to continue.

"She had a daughter. Her name was Ava. She was 5 years old when I left." Emma sniffed. "I remember her crying and begging me to stay as I packed my car to leave." Emma closed her eyes.

"The last thing I saw of Tallahassee was that little girl, crumpled on the driveway, in my rearview mirror as I drove away." Emma's eyes fluttered open, releasing a tear as she stared at Regina. "It was the one and only time I looked back," she said, her voice deep and full of emotion.

Regina sat still for a moment, letting everything Emma had just told her sink in. She let go of Emma's hand and stood up, saying nothing. She went to the freezer, pulling out a bottle of Grey Goose, and grabbed two shot glasses from the drawer next to the freezer, kicking off her shoes as she came back to the table. She filled the two shot glasses, and offered one to Emma. Taking it eagerly, Emma emptied it almost immediately. Regina followed suit as she sat back down across from Emma, observing her carefully.

"That's quite a lot of information, Ms. Swan."

Emma nodded, not looking up from her empty shot glass on the table.

"What exactly is it that you want from me?" Regina knew there was more to the story, but she didn't want to force it from Emma. She waited patiently as Emma slowly took a ragged breath, squared her shoulders and handed the wrinkled letter to Regina. Silently, Regina took it and read it, her eyes almost tearing as she read the words to herself.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_My name is Dallas Proctor, Attorney at Law. I'm writing you in regards to the welfare of Ava Munroe. Due to the untimely passing of her Mother, Layla Munroe, she has been left in your care. Please contact me upon reception of this letter._

_Regards,_

_Dallas Proctor, Esq._

Regina finished reading, then reread to make sure she read it correctly. Stunned and confused, she looked at Emma, a furrow in her brow as she spoke, "Ms. Swan, am I to assume you are going to assume responsibility for this child?"

Emma nodded in affirmation.

"Ms. Swan, I don't understand. What exactly is it you need from me?" Regina asked.

Emma stood up abruptly, pushing her chair back as she rounded the table, kneeling next to Regina. She placed a hand on Regina's thigh and squeezed gently, urging Regina to turn towards her, which she did.

"I told you this, because I'm tired of hiding who I am. I am tired of feeling trapped and alone."

Emma watched Regina's face as she spoke. She'd never seen such compassion on the mayor's face before now.

"What I need from you is understanding and faith."

Regina still didn't understand, Emma could see. Abandoning words for action, Emma grabbed Regina by her collar and pulled her forward, crashing her lips onto Regina with passionate force. Emma felt Regina responding, kissing her back. Regina's hand curled around her neck and pulled them impossibly closer. After a few moments, Emma pulled away as oxygen became necessary. Leaning her forehead against Emma's, she spoke huskily.

"So, tell me more about little Ava. Will Henry like her?"

Emma smiled brightly. "I'll tell you everything about her on one condition." Emma pulled back to look at Regina.

"What's that, dear?"

Emma giggled and said, "That you call me Emma."

Regina nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Wait," Emma pulled away again, but smiled. "You kissed me back!" Emma's face was beaming. Regina just laughed. A sound Emma knew she'd never grow tired of hearing.

"Dear, for a sheriff, you really are quite blind when it comes to picking up clues."

Emma just smiled and hugged her again.

"Now, tell me about Ava, but first, go call that attorney and tell him to get whatever paperwork he needs pushed through so she can get here."

Emma grinned and stood quickly, pulling her cell phone from her back pocket.

"Hold on, Emma!" Emma looked at her expectantly. "Do you have a picture of her?"

Emma smiled, looking at her phone and flipping through her pictures. Turning it to face Regina, Regina smiled as she saw the image of a small little brunette girl with big, bright, honey brown eyes and a bubbly smile.

"She's beautiful" Regina looked up at Emma and winked.

"I know," Emma said, "she looks like you." Regina smacked her arm playfully and sent her to make the phone call.

Now alone in her kitchen, Regina realized now more than ever how wrongly she'd been dealing with life. She'd gone about finding happiness in all the wrong ways. After having it ripped from her grasp countless times over, she finally thought she understood how it worked. It wasn't something which could be forced. It wasn't something which could be aachieved through magic, or potions, or spells. It's something that comes from making a choice to simply let it happen, and accepting it as simple truth.

Regina knew since the moment Emma Swan set foot in Storybrooke that things were going to change. Henry called her the savior, the white knight who was going to save them all. What never occurred to her was that Emma, the White knight, was HER saving grace. Emma would bring happy endings back by breaking through the walls of the very woman who had taken them away. Emma had slowly filled a void in Regina's heart without her even realizing it. Regina understood, with complete certainty, exactly what Emma Swan was: her Knight in Shining Armor.

When Emma returned, Regina was staring blankly through the window beside her. Lost in thought, she didn't hear Emma move behind her. She didn't realize Emma had even entered the room again, until Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders and laid her head against hers. Regina jumped slightly and smiled.

"So, you wanna hear about little miss Ava?" Emma asked, as she stood up and walked back to her seat opposite Regina.

"Please." Regina sat up straight, giving Emma her complete and undivided attention.

Emma talked endlessly about the little girl that had captured her heart. She told Regina stories of her mother, who broke Emma's heart. She told Regina about Tallahassee and the people who live there. Regina listened and laughed at Emma's stories, neither of them realizing the time flying by. Just as Emma had finished telling Regina about the time she accidentally lit Layla's curtains on fire, Regina began laughing so hard, the sound of the door opening and closing was drowned out.

Henry heard the laughter from out by the street before he even approached the house. Finding it odd, since laughter was not a common occurrence in the Mills household, he approached slowly, opening the door cautiously and closing it as quietly as he could.

He heard his Mother's laughter coming from the kitchen. He smiled, despite himself. He hadn't heard her laugh so unguarded and free in many years. Then he heard Emma laughing, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. _That's weird, _he thought to himself.

As he came into view of the kitchen, Regina caught sight of him over Emma's shoulder. Smiling brightly at him, she motioned for him to join them. His approach was slow, but deliberate, and as he reached the table, Emma looked at him.

"Hey, kid!" She flashed him a toothy grin. "How was the park?"

"Uhh.. Ok, I guess." He spoke cautiously. "What's going on?" Hey shifted his eyes between Emma and his Mother, who both were still grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Henry, be a dear and pull up a chair, we need to tell you something."

Henry raised an eyebrow, reminiscent of Regina, and pulled a chair over from the corner of the kitchen.

Emma and Regina carefully explained to Henry about Emma's experiences in Tallahassee, about Layla and Ava, and about Ava coming to Storybrooke. Regina was relieved to see Henry take the information in a mature stride, and never once did she see judgment or rejection on his face. She watched carefully as Emma explained to him about her feelings towards her, and Henry turned to watch Regina's face.

Henry saw Regina's hopeful expression, and couldn't help thinking how relaxed she looked, as if some weight had been lifted from her. There was something in her eyes, something old and forgotten - a light that seemed to be spreading through her. Regina watched him studying her, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Do you love Emma?" he asked straightforwardly.

Regina raised both eyebrows, and looked at Emma. She was biting her lip almost apologetically, silently telling Regina that she didn't have to answer Henry. But something had been boiling up inside Regina since her time with Emma, something which she learned a long time ago should be shared, once it's acknowledged. Something that can be ripped from you at any moment, and sharing it was important. Regina looked Henry in the eyes, and he looked right back.

"Yes," was her simple reply.

Henry stared still, weighing the implications of everything he'd heard and witnessed since he'd returned home. Jumping down from his chair, he lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Regina's neck and hugging her tight, giving her his blessing.

Regina wrapped him in her arms, and relished the feeling of her son finally letting her in. She looked up at Emma. Emma had never looked so beautiful as she mouthed the words _I love you, too._

Suddenly, Henry pulled away and jumped back, excitement coloring his voice as he spoke.

"When does Ava get here? She needs a room! We need more food. Lets give her a party!" Henry rambled, causing the two women to laugh happily.

"Wait.." Henry was suddenly serious. "How old is she exactly?"

"She's 11. She'll be 12 in 6 weeks," Emma answered.

"And she remembers you?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes. I talked to her on the phone. We used to be very close. I'm leaving to get her Monday." Emma said, Regina reaching across the table and grasping her hand again.

"Ok, then!" was all Henry said.

Emma chuckled at his simple acceptance. Regina winked at her.

"WELL, I'm famished." Regina stated. "Who wants pizza?"

Emma and Henry simultaneously raised their hands as if they were in school, Regina laughing boldly as she got up and walked to the phone to order a double cheese, extra pepperoni and black olive pizza.

_I wonder what Ava's favorite pizza is, _Regina wondered as she watched Emma and Henry playing thumb war and laughing happily at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

TALLAHASSEE

Ch. 2

Mary Margaret watched from her perch on Emma's bed as Emma scurried about, packing her suitcase. Worried eyebrows pulled together as she considered her roommate and friend. In all the months Mary Margaret had known Emma, she'd never seen her quite so neurotic.

"Hey, Emma," she spoke quietly, watching as Emma yanked three pairs of jeans out of her dresser.

"Hmm?" Emma hummed distractedly. She threw the jeans in her bag and shuffled to her closet, pulling out two tank tops: one black and one red.

Sighing, Mary Margaret stood up and grabbed Emma gently around her elbow, turning her until they were face to face, the look in Mary Margaret's eyes demanding undivided attention from her.

"Emma. Maybe if you told me what was going on, I could help." There was nothing but sincerity on Mary Margaret's face. Emma's own face relaxed as a result. Mary Margaret smiled and pulled Emma to sit next to her on the bed. Emma's shoulders hunched over as Mary Margaret took one of her hands in her own and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Now, where are you going, and why are you acting like a crazy person?" Mary Margaret lightly joked, earning a tiny smile from Emma.

Emma knew she could trust Mary Margaret with the Ava aspect of her current state of insanity. It was the Regina portion she wasn't so sure Mary Margaret would handle too well. But this was her best friend. The only one she'd ever had, in fact, and if she couldn't open up to her, who else was there? Steeling herself for any and all adverse reactions, Emma straightened her back and held her chin high as she began explaining everything.

Mary Margaret held onto Emma's hand as she listened to Emma recant everything she'd been through during her time in Tallahassee. Mary Margaret never once flinched in distaste or disapproval. Nothing but acceptance and kindness shone in Mary Margaret's eyes.

"So, your basically adopting this little girl?" Mary Margaret questioned, not judging, only making sure she had understood. Emma nodded in affirmation. Before Emma knew what happened, she found herself enveloped in Mary Margaret's arms, the woman clinging to her and shaking her giddily.

"HOW wonderful, Emma!" Mary Margaret pulled back, a toothy grin plastered onto her mouth. Emma found herself mirroring it, and let out a laugh.

"There's something else," Emma was suddenly serious, "that I should mention."

Mary Margaret continued smiling and raised an eyebrow, indicating Emma could continue.

Emma knew the tumultuous history between Mary Margaret and Regina, so she faced her fully, fixing her with a look of determination. Mary Margaret was going to react emotionally, she knew. Whether positively or not, this was going to be difficult.

"Well.. You know Regina?"

Mary Margaret's face fell. "Yeah…" She replied cautiously. Though her eyes remained gentle and kind, she was clearly uneasy.

"There's something you should know." Emma grabbed both of Mary Margaret's hands as she explained to her everything she felt for Regina. How Emma hadn't known exactly when it happened, nor could she pinpoint the exact moment she realized her feelings. It was so gradual and measured, it just simply was. Emma told her what happened earlier that morning at Regina's house. She told her about Regina returning her feelings, and Henry's bold reception of everything being thrown at him. She told her about kissing Regina. She told her about her plans to bring Ava home to live with she and Regina, and about how Regina seemed to already adore the dark haired little girl. The little girl who bore such a striking resemblance to Regina, it was almost eerie.

When Emma was finished, Mary Margaret's face slowly lit up. Her eyes almost danced as her smile spread over her whole face. Her hands still in both of Emma's, she gripped them tighter and giggled. Emma hadn't expected Mary Margaret to take everything so well. Though, she should have known that Mary Margaret, sweet, kind, bubbly, tolerant, patient Mary Margaret, wouldn't be anything less than accepting.

"Emma, YOU, my dear, seem to have found your happy-ever-after," Mary Margaret hugged her again, this time pulling them up so they were standing. Emma returned the hug gratefully.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe if I wasn't so freaked about Ava, I would agree." Emma pulled back and continued hurrying around, trying to pack. "My plane leaves from Boston at eight tomorrow morning, I have to pack, drive to Boston, fly; and I hate flying." Emma reached up, grabbing a handful of her own hair and balling it in her fist. "Where is that stupid jacket?" she huffed.

Mary Margaret simply threw Emma's bed sheet aside, revealing the red leather jacket which was her trademark. Emma laughed and grabbed it up, slipping her arms into it.

"You'll be fine, Emma! You're much more capable than I think you give yourself credit for." Mary Margaret walked past her and into the hall. "I think you'll surprise even yourself." Mary Margaret's voice was encouraging, and Emma nodded. Mary Margaret turned her head as she heard someone knock on the front door. With a puzzled look on her face, Mary Margaret headed down the hall towards the stairs, leaving Emma to stuff her bag and grab her plane tickets before following her downstairs.

Mary Margaret had already opened the door when Emma reached the bottom of the stairs, setting her bag on the floor as she heard a familiar voice shout her name. She looked up to see Henry run past Mary Margaret and launch himself at her. She caught him easily and laughed.

"Hey Kid! What are you doing here?" she said, setting him down and ruffling his hair.

"He's not alone!" Mary Margaret said over her shoulder with a grin. Shifting to the side, Mary Margaret revealed a nervous looking Regina on the other side of the door. She was wearing a tight, form-fitting pair of jeans and a red, v-neck sweater, further accentuating her delicious curves, and Emma's eyes couldn't help but linger a moment longer than was necessary. Regina's hands clasped tightly in front of her, her knuckles white. Emma flashed her a smile and walked to the door, leaving Henry to nosily open her bag and sift through her belongings.

"Regina! What are you doing here?"

Mary Margaret stepped aside and joined Henry inside the apartment, getting him to put Emma's things back in her bag and follow her to the kitchen.

"Well, I uh," Regina cleared her throat, "I just thought maybe, um.." Regina's eyes shifted, looking everywhere but at Emma. Emma found it to be one of the cutest things she'd ever seen.

"Regina?" Emma stepped closer and lowered her voice. Using a finger to lift Regina's chin so she was looking her in the eye. "Hi," Emma winked and watched Regina's face relax. A smile tugging at the corner of her lip.

"Hi," Regina said simply, looking past Emma at Mary Margaret and Henry in the kitchen, then back to Emma.

"She knows." Emma knew what Regina was thinking. Regina chuckled and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Emma's lips. When she pulled back, Emma's green eyes were shining. Regina felt all her insecurities melt away.

"I want to come with you." she stated in her best Mayoral voice, though not unkindly. And even though it was a declaration, Emma knew it was also a plea.

"Nothing would make me happier." Emma winked again. She never used to wink this much, she thought awkwardly.

Regina threw herself at Emma, all but falling into her as she hugged her tight, and glanced in the kitchen at Mary Margaret, who was eyeing them with a goofy smile on her face. All the animosity she harbored for the pale-skinned school teacher suddenly became irrelevant and insignificant. Regina couldn't help the smile she found herself returning.

"_Watch over him?"_ Regina mouthed and arched an eyebrow, indicating it was a question. Snow merely nodded and bowed her head, continuing to help Henry make his cocoa.

"You ladies better get going if you're going to make that flight!" Mary called out, sprinkling cinnamon on the giant tower of whipped cream Henry had put on his cocoa.

Emma ran inside and grabbed her bag, hugged Henry and Mary Margaret, a quiet "Thank you!" whispered in her ear as Emma quickly ran out, almost pushing a laughing Regina over.

"Bye!" they called out in unison as Emma all but slammed the door behind her.

Henry looked up at Mary Margaret, his eyes thick with emotion, a broad smile making his face beam.

"I think everything is going to be ok!" he pursed his lips together matter-of-factly. All Mary could do was laugh energetically.

The drive to Boston had been pleasant. Emma talked more about Ava and her time in Tallahassee. She told Regina about all the ways she had tried to show Layla her true feelings, and how Ava, despite her age, seemed to already know. She told Regina about how Ava would have nightmares, and Layla would have to call her in the middle of the night, because Emma was the only one who could get her back to sleep.

Regina listened and wished she could share her past with Emma. As they were leaving Storybrooke, Regina had felt a panic rising, worried something would happen. Since no one could leave Storybrooke, she was almost certain they'd wreck or blow a tire, but nothing. It worried Regina for only a moment, until she realized they were halfway to Boston, and nothing had, or was, going to happen.

Regina wished she could tell Emma about her first love. Her family. Her love for the woman who was now Mary Margaret, and the pain she'd caused. She wished she could share everything she'd experienced. And with that desire, she felt the void in her heart grow a little smaller.

They had to run through the airport, barely making it on time to board their plane, Regina going so far as to remove her shoes in order to run fast. Emma loved how carefree Regina seemed.

Finding their seats quickly and collapsing into them, Emma felt the realization of where they were going slam down on her like a Mack truck. Somehow, Regina sensed Emma's dismay. Laying a hand on Emma's, which were balled together on her lap, Regina kissed her on her cheek. Emma felt it all melt away.

"I hope she likes me," Regina said, laying her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Are you kidding? She'll adore you." Emma rested her head on top of Regina's as the wheels lifted off the runway and carried them towards Florida.

Emma was nudged out of a light sleep as the plane landed with a squeal at Tallahassee Regional Airport. She must have fallen asleep after their layover in Atlanta, she guessed. Regina was still fast asleep, leaning against the window away from Emma. Amusement colored Emma's features as she listened to the not so lady-like snoring coming from the regal brunette. Shaking her gently, Regina let out a snort as she awoke. Yawning loudly and stretching with very little grace, Regina slowly became aware of her surroundings. Her eyes shot wide open as she turned her head to look at Emma, who wore a look of complete pleasure on her face. Regina felt her cheeks flush as she watched Emmy try in vain to contain her glee at this display of the Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine, completely unguarded. Emma was quickly learning that the stoic, hard, emotionless political serpent was indeed full to the brim of humanity and a character her very own. Easing Regina's embarrassment, she took her hand, lacing their fingers together as the captain welcomed them to the sunshine state.

Finding a taxi proved to be a difficult task, as Tallahassee seemed to be devoid of them. There was a bus stop, but Regina scoffed at the notion, and Emma quickly searched for an alternative. Just as they were about to give up and start walking, a limousine pulled up and stopped in front of them in the pick-up zone just outside the airport. Wearing matching expressions of confusion, Emma and Regina watched as a tiny old woman pushed open the door and climbed out. Eyeing them questioningly, she spoke with a deep, gravely voice that reminded Emma of her Uncle Omar, who had smoked since he was twelve.

"Ms. Swan?" She looked back and forth between the blonde and the brunette.

"That's me," Emma chimed. The old woman gestured towards the limo, indicating they should get inside. They did so, cautiously.

When the old woman joined them back inside the limo, she stomped her foot hard on the floor, yelling "Let's move!"

Regina had to lay a steadying hand on Emma as the force in which the vehicle accelerated almost caused Emma to tumble out of her seat.

"My name is Brunhilda, I'm Ava's social worker." The old woman stuck a cigar in her mouth, bit off the end and spit it haphazardly to the floor.

"How was your flight?" she deadpanned as she lit her cigar.

Regina covered her nose with her hand and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, peering over to Emma who seemed to be unaffected by this crass old dinosaur sitting in front of them in the limo.

"It was fine. How's Ava?" Emma leaned forward, attentive to what Brunhilda had to say.

"Oh, she's fine. Coping well, considering." Brunhilda coughed and hacked before continuing. "We should be at the children's home very soon."

Regina felt herself grow lightheaded. Her stomach turned at the offensiveness of the old woman. Emma glanced over at her, shaking her head and placing a hand on her knee, the simple gesture calming Regina considerably.

As they pulled up to the tall, glass building, settled in the heart of downtown Tallahassee, Emma felt her stomach jump up into her chest. Her vision blurred, and her tongue felt fuzzy. She hadn't seen Ava in so long, and wondered if she'd even recognize her now, wondered if Ava would recognize her.

As Emma stepped out of the limo, reaching behind her to help Regina out as well, Emma caught sight of Hotel Duval, at the top of which, was Level 8. The very place she'd met Layla so long ago. The tears sprung to her eyes unbidden. A choked gasp escaped as Regina rose up next to her.

"Em, dear?" Regina searched Emma's face, then followed her line of sight. Realization dawned on Regina, and she returned her gaze to Emma's face. Reaching up, she cupped Emma's face with both her hands, drawing Emma's eyes to her. Regina simply looked into Emma's eyes, showing her all the understanding and compassion she knew how to convey. Emma felt Regina's thumb wipe away a tear which had fallen down her cheek. The pure simplicity of the action was enough to ground Emma, and she felt a renewed sense of courage. Regina saw the change in Emma's eyes, and smiled.

"That's my girl," she whispered, and pulled Emma into a hug. Regina's arms wrapping around Emma's neck as she stood on her toes. Emma placed a small kiss on the nape of Regina's neck, a silent "thank you."

When they pulled away, Brunhilda was staring at them with a bewildered expression, but said nothing. Tilting her head in invitation to follow, Brunhilda walked awkwardly towards the building with Emma and Regina close on her heels. Grabbing Regina's hand, Emma laced their fingers as they walked with purpose towards a future they would face together.

"Wait here," Brunhilda choked out as they got off the elevator on the 5th floor. The woman couldn't be more than 4 feet tall, and Regina was beginning to have trouble taking her seriously. Stifling a giggle, Regina sat down in a chair, quickly and desperately trying to occupy herself with a magazine. Emma sat heavily next to her, looking over Regina's shoulder at a Woman's World magazine that had to be at least 5 years old. Her insides were too full of anticipation to comprehend the words she was seeing on the pages in Regina's hand.

It only took Brunhilda three minutes to return, though it seemed much longer to the two women huddled in the waiting room.

"You can follow me now."

Brunhilda held the door open for them, as they stood and walked towards it, their hands automatically finding each other's. As they passed through the doors, they found themselves surrounded by at least 8 rambunctious children. The oldest was obviously playing tag with the others whether they wanted to or not. The youngest appeared to be about 3 years old, clutching a tattered old stuffed wolf. The tiny little girl walked right up to Regina and raised her arms, silently asking to be held.

That tiny void in Regina's heart, which was growing smaller by the minute, seemed almost completely gone at the sight of such innocence and trust. Letting go of Emma's hand, she reached down and hoisted the little girl into her arms, smiling at her and bouncing her animatedly as the blonde little girl joyfully squealed.

At that single moment, as Emma watched Regina play with this small little girl, any and all reservations she may have felt disappeared, replaced by complete belief that she would be nothing less than everything Emma had ever hoped for.

Noticing Emma's expression as she watched, Regina set the child down gently and smoothed her hair over a few times before the child ran off with a giddy yelp. Turning her attention to Emma, Regina smirked.

"Dear, do not be mistaken. I am still a hard ass Mayor, and will continue my…hard-assery as it pertains to my duties as a…hard ass." Regina teased in mock authority.

Emma laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach. Regina delighted in it, that laugh was like music to her ears, and she made a mental note to be the cause of that laugh as often as possible.

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the opposite end of the room, where Brunhilda was opening a door, calling out "C'mon, sug-ah! She's here."

Emma and Regina instinctually moved closer as Brunhilda opened the door wider, and a skinny little dark-haired girl emerged. Shy and uncertain, she eyed the room, searching. When her eyes found Emma's, every inch of her beamed with joy. She sprinted across the room full of children, jumping over a little boy playing with army men. She hurled herself into the air, and Emma caught her with as much enthusiasm as she did Henry, every time he did it as well. The little girl snorted in laughter, as she unyieldingly hugged Emma, a snort that very much reminded Emma of Regina back on the plane. Emma felt tears sting her eyes again as she hugged Ava back.

"Missed you, Emmy Bean!" she said into Emma's shoulder.

"Missed you too, Ava Bug." Emma said quietly, not trusting her voice to say anymore.

Ava leaned back, still in Emma's arms, and looked over at Regina, who had been observing their reunion in wonder. Ava smiled somewhat sadly at her, and Regina felt it immediately. That void, so dark and ever present inside her, was gone, slamming shut as she realized the beautiful girl in Emma's arms, with dark hair and kind eyes, was destined to be a part of her future. There was a connection, an undeniable bond. A sudden click. As if all the pieces of a puzzle had suddenly come together.

"Hello," Ava said as Emma put her down. "I'm Ava," she exclaimed, and actually curtsied.

Regina curtsied back and extended her hand. "Regina." She stated simply, mimicking the introduction she'd made to Snow White many years ago.

Ava chuckled as she shook Regina's hand before looking back to Emma, Ava's spirit becoming brighter as time passed. She was nearly as tall as Regina, and Emma found it hard not to notice the similarities between the two. The dark hair, the strong jaw, and chiseled nose, the expressive eyes, and of course, the snort. Emma remembered the snort fondly about Ava. Though she'd only heard it once, so far, from Regina, it was uncanny.

Emma tucked a strand of soft chestnut hair behind Ava's ear as she spoke.

"Are you ok?"

Ava looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she was taking a mental inventory of her feelings. Then, Emma remembered how Ava did the same thing when she was younger. Some things never change, Emma thought. An air of sorrow ghosted briefly across her face, shone in her eyes, but was gone almost as quickly as it manifested.

Ava nodded slowly. "I am," she replied, "now that you're here."

Emma pulled her into a hug, her eyes shifting to Regina, who was once again trying as hard as she could to be non-obtrusive. Ava turned her head to Regina as well, arms still wrapped around Emma.

"You, too!" she yelled, as she reached over and grabbed Regina's wrist, yanked her to them, and wrapped one arm around Regina's waist. Emma almost cried out of joy. How was it that all the children in her life seemed to be acutely aware of her involvement with Regina? An invisible tether, only children and innocent souls could see.

"Hey," Emma broke the hug, "you ready to see Maine?" Emma asked, feeling bolder now that Regina was being included. Ava nodded and hugged her again. Emma was never one for giving much affection, but the past couple of days had changed that for certain.

Regina took the bag full of Ava's belongings from Brunhilda as she brought them out to the trio.

"See ya, sug-ah!" she rasped out as she walked through the room full of wild and rambunctious kids.

Ava paid her no attention, and she grabbed Regina's free hand and Emma's, practically pulling them out of the door, into the elevator and onto the street. The limo was waiting to take them back to the airport. They'd managed to get open-ended return tickets, so they could take any flight back to Boston they pleased.

Once inside, Ava pulled out a small locket from her jean pocket. Rubbing her thumb over the shiny gold plating, a few tears formed in her eyes, glossing them over and making them appear to be on fire. Slowly, she held her hand out to Emma. Emma took it, a questioning look on her face.

"It was Mom's," she said, as she sat back in her seat, buckling herself in.

Emma just looked at the tiny gold necklace. It felt heavy in her palm. She remembered this locket. It had a picture of Ava as a baby in it. Opening it slowly, she felt a pang in her chest. On one side was the baby picture of Ava. On the other, a picture of a much younger Emma. Regina watched as Emma tried to control her emotions. She reached over and slid her arm through Emma's, linking them. She rested her chin on Emma's shoulder, and looked at the locket pictures, smiling at Ava before speaking.

"It's beautiful." Regina was shocked at her own lack of jealousy. Normally, this locket would have sent her on a defensive tangent, masking hurt feelings with offensive words and walls slamming shut around her heart. Regina knew what Emma felt towards Layla was impertinent compared to what Emma felt for her.

Ava watched Regina and Emma interacting, silently smiling through her tears. Emma lurched forward as the limo sped into action, Regina's linked arm held strong, once again keep her from tumbling to the floor.

"Jeez! Someone needs to learn how to drive!" Emma said, exasperated, hoping she could be heard through the privacy window. Regina and Ava snickered together before each of them snorted as the limo sped through the streets of Tallahassee, precariously heading in the direction of the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It has become quite clear to me, that this story will most definitely be needing MANY more chapters. Let me know what you all think of it so far! Reviews (Even negative ones) are like crack to me. **

It was three in the morning when Mary Margaret was awakened by a soft knocking on her front door. With an annoyed grumble, Mary Margaret left the warm blankets of her bed and made her way to the door, her short, pixie-cut hair looking very much like a messed bird's nest. When she opened the door, her attitude immediately softened at the sight of Emma Swan.

"Emma!" she exclaimed quietly. "You're back!" Mary Margaret stepped back, inviting Emma inside.

"I'm sorry it's so late, I was going to wait until morning, but.." Emma tried explaining.

"No, no, no, don't worry about it. How'd everything go?" Mary Margaret jumped in before Emma could continue.

A smile forming on Emma's lips was all the answer Mary Margaret needed, pulling the blonde into a hug. Emma returned it fervently. After a few moments, Emma pulled away.

"Is Henry sleeping?" she asked.

"Yes. He's in your room." Mary Margaret looked thoughtful and added, "Well, your old room, I guess you could say." Mary Margaret winked at Emma, and led her up the stairs.

Henry was fast asleep in the most awkward looking position Emma had ever seen. On his back, one of his feet was on the pillow at the head of the bed, the other lay limp and hanging off the side. His arm was flung over his eyes, and his head also dangled clumsily off the side of the bed. Emma was surprised he hadn't fallen off, considering only about half of him was actually on the bed. Laughing to herself, she walked over and kissed his forehead before lifting his slumbering form into her arms.

Mary Margaret watched from the door. She knew Emma had a soft side, but she had rarely witnessed it. She moved out of the way as Emma walked past her with Henry in her arms, following behind as they made their way down the stairs and to the door. Mary Margaret reached past Emma, opening the door for her.

Mouthing a silent "_Thank you,_" Emma walked out the door. Mary Margaret only smiled amiably and waved as Emma walked away. Closing the door, Mary Margaret was struck with an almost palpable sense that things were changing, and not for the worst. Crawling back into bed, she drifted comfortably into an easy sleep, a sigh of contentment on her lips.

Walking to the car, Emma was pleased to see Regina hopping out and running to open the door so she could put the sleeping boy in her arms into the car. She smiled her appreciation as she lowered him in, making sure he was buckled and smoothing his hair before standing back up.

"He'd sleep through an earthquake."

Regina giggled at Emma's words, closing the door gently. "I know," she agreed.

Looking through the backseat window at Henry, Emma hugged Regina to her side. Their eyes shifted to the seat beside him where Ava was also deep into her own dream world. Emma let out a shuddered breath as she was struck by a sudden wave of apprehension. Regina sensed Emma's change in mood, and glanced at her sideways.

"What is it, Em?" Regina pulled away, turning to face Emma.

Emma continued looking through the window at the sleeping children in the backseat.

"It's so much. Its crazy, Regina. I don't know if I can do it." Emma turned her head to Regina, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. Regina remained quiet, listening.

"And two days ago, we were at each others throats. Now I feel like I'd die if I couldn't be near you!" Emma was trying desperately to hold herself together. "I feel like my insides are being pulled in all directions, and I.. I…." Emma felt her throat tighten.

"You what?" Regina asked, stepping closer.

Emma put her hand on Regina's face as tears started falling. Regina placed her own hand over Emma's, leaning into the touch.

"I've never been in love before." Regina's eyes widened with joy, her own eyes now watering over. Leaning in, she kissed Emma's tears off her cheek before kissing her lips tenderly. Pulling back only slightly, she smiled.

"The Sheriff of Storybrooke in love with the Mayor." Regina kept her tone light and flirty. "How intriguing, since the Mayor is also in love with the Sheriff."

Emma laughed through a sob, wrapping her arms around the brunette. Regina rubbed calming circles in Emma's back.

"You can handle this, Em. I know you can." Regina stepped away, sliding her hands down Emma's arms and holding onto her hands.

"How can you be so sure? Everything is changing so fast," Emma started rambling again, "I feel like I'm scrambling just to keep up, and.." Emma was silenced by a finger on her lips. Regina looked at her with a crooked smile.

"I am sure, because whatever we are getting ourselves into, we're getting into it together."

Regina's voice was firm, but encouraging, instilling a confidence in Emma that seemed to break all her doubts and fears. Looking from Regina back to the slumbering bodies in the backseat of the car, for the first time Emma knew everything was going to be ok.

The ride back to Regina's mansion was bumpy, and as much as Emma tried to avoid the potholes, one jostle woke Henry up. Blinking a few times before he realized he was in his mother's car, he saw Emma was driving. He smiled when he heard her quietly curse the uneven roads, and his Mom gently chastised her.

"Hey," he said through a yawn as he stretched, still sleepy. He smacked his mouth a few times before he realized there was someone in the seat beside him.

"Hey kid, sleep well?" Emma asked softly.

Henry just stared at the sleeping girl beside him, her dark hair and olive colored skin almost blending in with the night. Emma peered over at Regina before looking at Henry in the rearview mirror.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Henry, Emma asked you a question." Regina gently probed, not unkindly, after the moments of silence from him became too much for her.

"Um.. " Henry snapped out of his reverie. "Yeah, Emma. I'm fine."

Emma grinned as she watched Henry watching Ava.

"She looks like you, Mom." Henry said almost to himself.

Regina smiled as she watched the streetlights go by ahead of her, chuckling under her breath. Emma's smile was so bright, her teeth put the headlights to shame.

"Yes, I imagine she does." was Regina's reply.

Regina opened the front door, letting Henry inside, followed closely by Emma who was carrying the still sleeping little girl.

"Where are we going to put her?" Emma asked as Regina set her keys on the table by the stairs.

Looking around, she tried to think of a place Emma could set the child down. She imagined Ava was becoming heavier by the minute. But before she could come up with anything, Henry tapped her gently on the shoulder. Turning around to face him, Regina looked down at her son expectantly.

"She has a bed in her room!" he whispered excitedly. Regina looked at him, confused.

"Yesterday while you were down in Tallahassee, me and Ms. Blanchard -"

"Ms. Blanchard and I.." Regina corrected him.

Rolling his eyes, Henry continued. "Ms. Blanchard and I set it all up," he grinned proudly. "She has a bed, a dresser, a desk, a chair.." Henry's rambling reminded Regina fondly of Emma. "We even got her some clothes in her closet. We didn't know what size to get, so we just guessed. I hope it's all ok. We bought some paint, too. A bunch of colors so we can help her paint it whatever color she wants!"

Regina stifled a laugh, and placed her hand over Henry's mouth while biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Henry," Regina began, "That is the most thoughtful thing you've ever done, and I'm so proud of you."

Henry smiled, despite the hand clamped over his mouth. Looking past him, Emma was awkwardly standing in the foyer, holding Ava, but the smile on her face spoke volumes. Nodding to Regina, Emma turned and made her way up the stairs.

Pushing open the door to the room that now belonged to Ava, Emma flipped the light on with her shoulder. The queen sized bed next to the window was covered in pink and yellow damask print bedding. There was a light yellow chair in the corner, and a matching set of pink and yellow drawers. The desk had a vase in the middle of it, a single daisy sticking out of it. Emma smiled, knowing it was Henry who put it there.

"Henry went to sleep," Regina said, walking into the room behind Emma.

"I can't believe Henry did this!" Regina looked around.

"Henry and Mary Margaret." Emma reminded her. Regina looked at her then, an unreadable expression on her face. It wasn't resentful or hateful, as was her usual reaction to any reference to Mary Margaret. Instead, it seemed gentle, yielding almost. Regina was changing. Everything Emma knew of Regina: brazen, harsh, cruel, resentful, vengeful - it was all gone. All of it. Emma could almost swear Regina had a glow.

Emma watched as Regina walked past her and pulled the covers down. Emma joined her next to the bed, and laid Ava down, covering her and standing back up next to Regina.

"I love that she looks like you," Emma said as she felt Regina slip her hand into hers, fingers lacing together.

Regina smiled, pulling Emma away as they made their way out of the room, Emma flicking off the light as she passed through the doorway.

"Sweet dreams, Ava." she whispered over her shoulder.

Walking down the hall, fingers linked, Emma felt a wave of exhaustion crash over her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept longer than a few hours in the last couple days, the whirlwind of events having tossed her world upside down and back again. She wasn't even sure where she could sleep. Everything with Regina was so new. Not wanting to be presumptuous, Emma stopped just outside of Regina's bedroom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Regina," Emma pulled away, and started heading towards the stairs, figuring she'd sleep on the couch in Regina's office. The hand holding Emma's tightened, keeping Emma from retreating any further.

"Where do you think you're going?" Regina eyed her curiously.

"I was.. Umm. Going to sleep on the couch downstairs." Emma looked away, feeling suddenly shy.

"Stay with me?" The tone of Regina's request caused Emma to turn back to her. There was a vulnerability in Regina's eyes that Emma knew she couldn't say no to.

"Of course," Emma breathed, "Always." Emma let herself be led into Regina's bedroom.

Standing beside the large bed, Emma faced Regina inches apart, each woman feeling utterly exhausted and incredibly shy. Shy. That was a new one for Regina. Throwing caution out the window, Regina reached up, slipping off Emma's jacket and letting it fall to the floor. She tenderly hooked her fingers around the hem of Emma's shirt and lifted, pulling it off of Emma. Emma allowed herself to be undressed, all apprehension suddenly gone. Standing in her jeans and bra, Emma brought her hands to Regina's shirt, slowly unbuttoning each button until the shirt hung loosely open. A gentle tug from Emma's hand, and the silky material fell like water to the floor.

Regina unbuttoned Emma's jeans, pushing them down past her hips, allowing Emma to step out of them. Grabbing her own dressier pants, Regina unzipped them at the hip and let them fall. Now standing in front of each other wearing only their undergarments, staring at one another. Regina held out her arms, and Emma walked into them without hesitation, wrapping her arms around Regina's shoulders. A hand glided up Regina's neck to tangle in short, dark strands of hair. Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder, her face nestled in the crook of Emma's neck. She placed a feather light kiss on the skin she found there. A shiver ran through Emma's body as she felt herself grow weak. Her knees felt as though they'd give out as she held onto Regina tighter.

Regina didn't let go, lifting Emma up with surprising strength. Emma wrapped her long legs around Regina as she was laid down on her back on the bed. Momentarily loosening her grip enough for Regina to climb onto the bed beside her, Emma pulled her close again. Regina draped a leg across Emma's and drew lazy circles on Emma's stomach with her index finger. Kissing the top of Regina's head, which was laying on her shoulder, Emma felt herself drifting quickly to sleep.

"Thank you," Emma heard Regina whisper.

"What for?" Emma sighed, unable to open her eyes.

"For fixing me," Regina stated honestly.

Even in Emma's hazed mind, half way between sleep and wakefulness, she understood with complete certainty exactly what Regina meant. Reaching her free hand up, she wrapped it around Regina, pulling her impossibly close.

"It was my pleasure."

Regina smiled against Emma's shoulder as they drifted off. Two bodies molded together, sleeping more peacefully than either of them had in their entire lives.

Ava woke with a start. Sweat beaded on her forehead, causing her hair to cling to her face. Breathing heavily, she tried to calm herself. She'd woken this way every morning since her mother's death, every morning the realization that her mother was gone ripping through her. Everything she'd known was gone. Her life would never be the same, and in that instant, she'd open her eyes. Every morning, she didn't even know who she herself was.

Then she remembered Emma. The woman her mother had silently loved for so many years. The woman Ava had always adored. Then there was the woman with Emma. The dark-eyed, beautiful woman who she felt an instant connection with, whose dark hair closely resembled her own.

The sadness that had consumed her soul lately seemed suddenly dim. It was still there. She knew it always would be. But she felt safe now. Feeling courage swelling in her belly, she threw off her blankets, and looked around the room she was in. Pink and yellow. Her two favorite colors. Ava smiled. Walking barefoot over to the dresser where the single daisy was, she bent down and smelled it, a smile ghosting over her lips. Standing back up, she turned and walked to the closet, pulling open the doors cautiously. There, she found four sundresses, a few pairs of jeans, and about ten very adorable tops. A pair of flip flops, two pairs of boots and some Sperrys were on a shelf to the side and there was a cowboy hat hanging from a hook in the wall. She laughed out loud at the cowboy hat.

Reaching over, she grabbed a light blue sundress. Quickly changing her clothes, she padded barefoot to the door, and braced herself as she turned the knob. Pulling the door open, she poked her head out into the hall. There was a door across the hall from hers which was opened. Walking slowly out into the hall, she saw a mostly blue room, with a twin bed and pictures of fairytale characters taped to the wall. There was a shoe on the floor just outside the door. Picking it up, she placed it inside the door, out of the way, thinking someone might trip on it. The room, which she assumed was Regina's son Henry's, was empty.

To her right was a flight of stairs that led down to the first floor. To her left, at the other end of the hallway, was another door. Curiosity getting the best of her, she headed towards the door at the other end of the hall. On her tiptoes, silently, she made it to the door. Turning the handle slowly, she peeked inside. The light from the hallway flooded into the room, barely making visible the sleeping forms of Emma and Regina, now covered by a sheet. They were wrapped tightly in each others arms, and one of them was snoring. Quite loudly. Covering her mouth to quiet a giggle she felt bubbling up, Ava closed the door gently as her nostrils were filled with the intoxicating smell of bacon. With a gurgle from her tummy, and a pep suddenly in her step, she bounded quickly down the hall, and descended the stairs two at a time, following her nose to the kitchen, taking note of just how large this house was as she went.

Henry was standing on a stool, concentrating comically hard on the task of frying bacon. He'd already burned three pieces, and he was determined to get the next slices right. He grumbled something under his breath, and gritted his teeth.

"Hello?"

A tentative voice startled him, and he almost fell off the stool and dropped the spatula. A tiny yelp escaped his throat, and he blushed at the girlish noise. Ava laughed as she ran over and picked up the spatula, handing it back to Henry with a smile. Henry's blush faded, and he smiled back.

"Hello!" he said confidently. "I'm Henry!" and he held out his hand.

Ava grinned and took his hand, shaking it exuberantly.

"I'm Ava! It's nice to meet you."

Henry smiled his toothy grin, and let go of her hand.

"I hope you like bacon. Cause I do. And I'm making lots. It's Emma's favorite, too. Mom doesn't like it so much, but that's why I got the fruit out and some yogurt."

Henry rambled on as Ava stared at him, a goofy expression on her face.

"What?" Henry asked

"Oh, nothing. You just sound exactly like Emma." Ava turned and made her way to the table, taking a seat and grabbing an apple from the basket in the middle.

A smile slowly crept onto Henry's face. No one had ever compared his behavior to Emma's before. It filled him with a sense of pride. Turning back to his frying pan, he threw 3 more pieces of bacon in.

"Henry?" Ava spoke through a mouthful of apple.

"Yeah?" Henry looked over at her. She was staring out of the window next to the table.

"What's that?"

Henry followed her line of sight. She was looking at Regina's honeycrisp apple tree.

"That's my mom's apple tree," Henry explained.

"It's so pretty!" Ava stared at it still. "It's the most lovely tree I've ever seen."

Henry watched her stare at his mother's tree, silently wondering what was so great about an apple tree.

"Can I go out there?" Ava knew it was a silly question, but everything was so new, and she didn't really know what was ok and what wasn't.

Henry shrugged and nodded. "There's a back door over there." Henry pointed to the other side of the kitchen.

Without missing a beat, Ava crossed the kitchen and went out the door. Henry watched her from his place at the stove. He flipped another piece of bacon and turned off the flame. Ava walked straight to the tree, looking up into its branches. From where Henry was, it almost looked like Ava was talking. But as he watched more closely, he realized she was singing.

Emma stirred slightly in her sleep, stretching her long legs and instinctually squeezing the body that was wrapped around hers, the smell of spiced apple wafting into her senses. And something else. Bacon. Emma smelled bacon. Her eyes shot open, and she looked down at the sleeping form nestled cozily in her arms.

"Regina.." She shook her gently.

"Regina, wakey wakey!" shaking Regina a bit more vigorously.

Snorting in her sleep, Regina buried herself deeper into Emma's body. The smell of bacon becoming overpowering, Emma physically lifted Regina's body up into a sitting position, the brunette suddenly becoming very awake.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina exclaimed with a whiney inflection.

Emma half smiled at the pouty lip Regina was now sporting.

"Get up, Regina," Emma chuckled gently. "Let's go get some bacon!" Emma looked excited. Regina's pout turned into a scowl, causing Emma to open her mouth and burst out laughing. Regina's scowl instantly becoming a smile. The brunettes eyes dancing with delight as she watched Emma.

"Come on." Emma urged, and Regina scooted out of bed behind the blonde. Walking barefoot to her wardrobe next to the window, Regina glanced out as she grabbed her grey silk robe. Doing a double take, Regina peered out the window as she tied her robe.

"Hey, Em. Come look at this."

Emma joined Regina at the window and watched as Ava danced around the honeycrisp tree, a smile lighting up Regina's face.

"I wonder what she's singing?" Emma said to herself, watching the girl spin around and around, dancing with the tree.

Suddenly, Ava stopped. A look of sadness settled onto her features. Her shoulders slumped over as she walked up to the tree and placed her palm flat on its trunk, leaning into it. Even from their viewpoint on the second floor, it was clear Ava was crying. Emma sprung into action, half running across the room until she was stopped by Regina's voice.

"Wait!" Regina insisted. Spinning around, Emma looked at her with a pained expression.

"Wait? FOR WHAT?" Emma half yelled.

Still looking out the window, Regina waved her over. Blonde curls whipped haphazardly behind her as Emma ran back to the window. Looking down, she saw Henry walking up behind Ava. His approach was tentative, but he kept moving closer until he was within arm's distance.

Emma and Regina watched as he gently reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. Ava didn't turn around, but she did place her own hand on top of his. Ava lifted her head and looked at the tree, making it easier for the two women watching to see the tear stains on her face. Each of their hearts broke for what the girl was going through.

Regina placed an arm around Emma's waist, pulling them closer. "I think Henry has it under control," she whispered, as Emma lay her head against Regina's.

They watched as Henry spoke to Ava, and she finally turned to face him, his goofy smile causing her to laugh through her tears. Ava took the hand that Henry had offered and let him lead her inside. Emma pulled away from Regina and placed both her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"You ready for this?" she asked. Regina rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Emma backwards.

"Get dressed, crazy. I'm starving."

At the mention of food, Emma's stomach growled.

"Bacon," was all Emma said before grabbing the black robe Regina offered and throwing it on as she ran out of the bedroom. Regina followed quickly, laughing as she watched Emma skipping down the hall.

Regina and Emma entered the kitchen side by side, wearing matching smiles, having decided silently not to mention the exchange they'd witnessed between the two children. Ava was sitting at the table again, devouring the same apple, and Henry was placing a pile of bacon on a plate. Ava smiled at them, pieces of apple falling from the corners of her mouth. She giggled as she caught them.

"HEY! Sit!" was all Henry said as he walked past the two women standing in the middle of the kitchen, watching their son make breakfast. They didn't move, but stared at him in awe. After Henry placed the bacon on the table, he set out the yogurt and a bowl of cut-up fruit. Turning back around, he noted their expressions and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Emma and Regina closed their gaping mouths and shook their heads. Walking to the table, they sat down, Emma next to Ava, and Regina next to Emma. Henry took the seat on the other side of Ava and handed the pile of bacon to Emma. Emma selected piece after piece, laying it almost reverently on her plate. Regina watch incredulously.

"Em?" Regina put a hand on Emma's knee.

"I think that's enough bacon," she reasoned. Emma looked up at her and back to her plate.

She had eleven pieces of bacon. A laugh exploded from deep inside her belly.

"Yeah!" she agreed. "I'd say so!" handing the rest of the bacon back to Henry, who also selected more than a normal share of the fatty meat.

Regina shook her head as she watched with fondness. Ava reached over, taking a respectable two slices, and offered the last two pieces to Regina. Regina raised her hand to decline. She'd never liked bacon.

"No thank you, dear," she said as she scooped out some yogurt and sprinkled a spoonful of blueberries over it.

"What would you like to do today?" Emma asked, directing her question at Ava. Ava looked up at her thoughtfully.

"I.. I don't know."

Emma just smiled and winked at her.

"It's ok. We can show you around Storybrooke," Regina offered. "How's that sound?"

Ava nodded, and went back to her bacon and apple. Regina grabbed Emma's hand under the table and squeezed, each of them acutely aware of the sensitivity of their situation and its fragility, but each willing to brave whatever lay ahead - because now, they had each other.


End file.
